User talk:79.180.195.98
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Mother's Mercy page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Greater good (talk) 09:26, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Back luck or coincidence? In the first episode Ned taught his sons that the man who passes the sentence should swing the sword. Any of the Starks who followed that rule - was killed in the same season in which the execution took place: Ned - season 1; Robb - season 3; Jon - season 5. I'm not sure if Theon, who also followed that rule in season 2, fits to this category because he is not Stark and was not killed (though his fate is arguably worse than death). In view of Martin's writing style: is it just coincidence or some bad luck to whoever does that like the curse of Harrenhal? 09:26, November 23, 2015 (UTC) No, that isn't even remotely a trend, and not even frequent enough to be called a "coincidence". Ned executing a Night's Watch deserter was lawful and expected by all laws of the land - it can't possibly be "karma" on any level that he later dies. Similarly, Jon Snow executing Janos Slynt was not only entirely justified, but for a time increased the respect he held within the Night's Watch. Only Robb Stark's execution of Rickard Karstark could be said to be one of the factors leading to his downfall - it costs him the Karstark army when he's already short on men. The TV show kind of glossed over the fact that Robb is an awful politician, wins battles but makes bad political decisions at every turn (he's his father's son), and ends up getting all of his men killed as a direct result. Well, at least, the TV show did play the decision to outright execute Karstark as a bad idea by Robb. Theon (who executed someone else in the novels, it was condensed) didn't just suffer karmic torture at the hands of Ramsay Snow (he's lost a lot of fingers, toes, and teeth by this point) but because he betrayed Winterfell in general. I can't see how you drew such a connection for any of these characters.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:10, November 23, 2015 (UTC) What are you talking about?! Who said anything about justification of the execution or karma or casual connection between the execution and the death of the executioner or bad poilitical decision or whatever?! I was just pointing out FACTS: Ned executed someone in season 1 - he was killed in season 1. Robb executed someone in season 3 - he was killed in season 3. Jon executed someone in season 5 - he was killed in season 5. I said nothing about any connection between the execution (regardless if it was lawful or not) and the death. There was none, except maybe in Robb's case, but I never claimed there was and that was not my question. 14:57, November 23, 2015 (UTC)